For purposes of irrigating lawns there are currently two types of sprinkler heads used. One is the old-generation impact sprinkler head and the other is the more current gear-driven sprinkler head. Impact type sprinkler heads are subject to frequent malfunction because of the exposed mechanisms. As a result they are subject to dirt, grime, and grass build-up which can inhibit the operation of the impulse mechanisms. More effectively, however, experience has shown that a gear-driven sprinkler system is more efficient than an impact sprinkler system. Gear-driven sprinkler units are sealed and not subject to the same malfunctions as impact sprinklers and are basically trouble free.
Prior art in similar classifications refer to multiple moving parts such that they spin, telescope, sprinkle, ratchet, slide, expand, pop up, pull down, or mesh with any number of other moving parts. Unlike the prior art, this conversion sleeve has no moving parts and can be directly attached to an existing in-ground impact sprinkler housing (8).
Disclosed is a system for converting impact sprinkler systems to gear-driven systems within an existing in-ground impact sprinkler housing. This system comprises a conversion sleeve for changing impact sprinkler heads to gear-driven rotary heads without digging up the existing housings.